Humble Beginnings: Creation
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Mewtwo was the most powerful of the powerful. But how did he get that way? With the help of a human named Kasa, he gained the potential to become what he is today.


If there was anything before the pain, I don't remember it. I remember the pain, though. The agony of being created. The electricity bending atoms into strange and foreign configurations. Then the hurt of gaining a conscience. It felt like molten magma pouring into my head. But all that was surpassed by the anguish of the... what did the humans call them? Experiments. The experiments hurt worse, much worse than being created. They- the humans- did unspeakable things. Things that send my mind into a black hole of sorrow whenever I think of them. Things that I, even as a battle-hardened creature, can scarcely bare to think about. I would speak them, to warn others of the things humans are capable of, but for fear of sending myself into suffering-induced shock.

Not all the humans were despicable, though. I remember one, named... Kasa. Kasa Reni. She was unique. Whenever I could open my eyes, there she was, in the back of the room, a look of grief on her face. I made her face a haven, a place where I could forget my pain and remember that there are caring people in the world. I think she noticed me watching her whenever I could, for she began to smile when we made eye contact. Perhaps she wanted me to be happy. Perhaps she wanted me to keep up hope. Whichever it was, her smile helped me endure the torture.

Then, one day, she wasn't there anymore. I was puzzled. She had been there for so long. I heard one of the humans say that she was sick. I sorrowed, and there was no one to help me through that day.

I learned to tell time through the shifting of the humans. When there were humans, it was day. When there weren't any humans, it was night, and I could sleep.

Kasa came back the next day. She looked bright and joyful. Once again, I was puzzled. Had she been brainwashed? Why was she so happy? Then, when she was leaving with the others, she came over to me and whispered, "I'm getting you out tonight."

I mulled over her words for a long while, until I finally pieced together the meaning behind what she said. Then I grew excited. I was getting out of the terrible room.

Not long after I had discovered what her words meant, Kasa came back, a spherical object in hand. She crept over to the panel the other humans used to perform tests, and pushed two red buttons. The capsule I was encased in opened with a hiss, and my first breath of fresh air hit me. It was pleasant, to say the least. She opened the spherical object, and a scarlet light shone from it. "I need you to get in this," Kasa said, and I nodded in understanding. I touched a finger to the light, and was sucked into the ball. It was comfortable inside.

I could not tell how long I was in there, but soon after the ball opened and I was taken out of the ball. It was dark, but I could see just fine. I was outside of the buildings I had been in my whole life. Kasa stood before me. She gestured to the sky, though I didn't know it was called that then. "Fly away," she told me. "Get away from here before the other scientists find you gone. Go, Mewtwo." That was the first I heard my name. I nodded again, and jumped into the air. I hovered there, astounded at the powers I had. Tentatively, I waved at Kasa and flew away. As I flew, I heard Kasa whisper, "Be safe, Mewtwo."

A/N: It took a while to decide to end here. I have plans to perhaps make a sequel, detailing how Mewtwo became the powerful legendary we all know. On the topic of him being vicious, my theory is that he showed only a little fury during his stay in the laboratory, and from that they came to the conclusion that he was a savage beast. At least, that's what I'd like to believe.

This story was a big problem for me because of Mewtwo's insubordination when I was trying to write. First he would want to do one thing, then he would do another. It really bothers me when that happens. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
